Inaro Taka
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Ada berbagai macam cara manusia mencintai orang yang dicintainya. Di antara banyak cara, mengagumi diam-diam adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Dan perasaan yang terlalu lama diendap dalam-dalam tanpa balasan itu…sangat menyakitkan./ "Kau menyukaiku, Lucy?"/ "Cobalah untuk berhenti dihatiku sebentar saja"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Desclamier :** **Fairy Tail** **punya paman** **Hiro Mashima**

 **Pairing :** **Nalu, dan temukan yang lainnya**

 **Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

 **Dont like, dont read** **er**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang?_

Lucy meremas gelas _cola_ kemudian meminumnya perlahan. sambil menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar, ekor matanya sekali-sekali melirik pemuda bersurai raven disebelahnya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat teman mereka sedang melakukan parody. Hal itu lantas juga membuat senyum Lucy merekah. Hanya dengan melihat pemuda raven itu tersenyum dan tertawa sudah membuat Lucy senang seperti memenangkan sebuah lotre.

Suasana begitu riuh. Lucy bersama teman-temannya kini berada disebuah restaurant dekat dengan rumah sakit, tempat mereka bekerja. Cana—teman sekaligus anak dari direktur rumah sakit mereka sedang berulang tahun yang ke-20 tahun. Acara memang sengaja dilakukan di restaurant terkenal yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja dengan alasan agar semua karyawan bisa hadir. Acara ulangtahun diselenggarakan selama satu hari satu malam mengingat jam kerja di rumah sakit menggunakan _shift._

Lucy menatap makanan di atas piringnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Setelah enam jam tadi menguras tenaga untuk memberikan pelayanan keperawatan kepada pasien membuat perutnya lapar dan makanan didepannya ini membuatnya bersyukur tidak menolak ajakan pria bersurai raven tadi. Awalnya ia memang berniat untuk tidak datang ke acara Cana, takutnya ia tidak ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol nanti, mengingat sahabat-sahabatnya memiliki jadwal _shift_ yang berbeda dengannya. Namun tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin pria yang irit senyum itu mengajaknya ke acara Cana dan tentu saja Lucy menyambutnya dengan begitu girang. Sepertinya doanya sepanjang malam agar bisa dekat dengan pria itu terkabulkan.

Sambil menikmati makanan, sesekali Lucy melirik lagi pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda itu makan dengan begitu _cool_. Gerakannya memotong daging kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dengan begitu anggun, khas seorang pangeran.

"Kau kelihatan sekali memandanginya, Lucy" Cana datang tiba-tiba, mengambil sepotong kentang dari piring Lucy dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut

Lucy yang ketahuan kemudian gelalapan "Benarkah?" cepat-cepat Lucy menunduk dan memotong-motong daging dengan asal agar pemuda disampingnya tidak curiga

"Good Luck ya" Cana menepuk bahu Lucy dan berlalu menyambut teman-teman yang baru datang

Gray. Nama pemuda yang selama dua tahun ini selalu berkelana dikepala maupun dihati Lucy. Pemuda bersurai raven, memiliki rahang yang tegas, wajah yang sempurna. Iris sekelam langit malam. Senyum yang menawan, hidung yang mancung dan seorang apoteker muda.

Gray, lelaki yang selalu membuat dada Lucy bergemuruh ketika bertemu dengannya. Ketika Gray tersenyum, rona merah tiba-tiba muncul di pipi tirus Lucy.

Entah kapan mulainya perasaan itu, Lucy tidak tahu pasti kapan tepatnya. Mungkin sekitaran dua tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masuk ke rumah sakit bersama-sama. Waktu itu, mereka bersama dengan teman-teman yang lolos diterima sebagai pegawai di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja sekarang sedang melakukan observasi dan harus membuat team. Sedangkan Lucy adalah seorang introved, ia susah beradaptasi dengan teman ataupun lingkungan yang baru sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak memiliki team untuk diajak melakukan observasi. Dan Gray pun datang. Mengajak Lucy menjadi satu team dengannya.

"Kenapa makanannya diliatin aja,hm?" Lucy tersentak kaget saat pemuda yang mengusik pikirannya tadi bertanya padanya. Tubuhnya menghadap Lucy. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepalanya.

"Tampannya" Ucap Lucy dalam hati

Lucy hanya menjawab pertanyaan Gray dengan senyuman. Senyuman bahagia hingga membuat kedua mata Lucy tenggelam.

Sejak pertemuan dan perkenalan mereka dua tahun lalu, membuat Lucy dan Gray menjadi teman. Mereka sering bertegur sapa ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di koridor rumah sakit. Gray juga sering mengunjungi Lucy di ruang perawat ketika Lucy mendapat _shift_ pagi. Begitupun Lucy, sering mengunjungi Gray di apotek ataupun gudang obat untuk mengambil obat pasien ataupun meminta obat. Semua terjadi begitu saja, alur cerita yang biasa-biasa, mengalir apa adanya. Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui Gray dan selalu berhasil ditutupi dengan baik oleh Lucy. Bahwa Lucy menyukai bahkan mencintai Gray. Semua orang yang didekat Lucy tahu kecuali Gray. Gray buta dengan fakta itu dan itu sangat disyukuri oleh Lucy. Lucy tidak mau memperlihatkannya dengan terang-terangan. Baginya, di dekat Gray saja sebagai teman sudah menjadi anugrah terindah buatnya. Untuk saat ini, hal itu sudah cukup baginya walaupun dalam kenyataannya ia ingin lebih. Ia tidak ingin pertemanannya dengan Gray menjadi renggang. Cukup dia saja yang tahu. Cukup dia saja yang mencinta Gray. Cukup dia saja yang mencinta Gray dalam diam. Cukup dia saja yang mengagumi dalam diam, cukup dia saja yang memperhatikan Gray di kejauhan. Cukup dia saja yang menjadi bayangan Gray.

 _Mencinta mu dalam kebisuan ini seperti pisau bermata dua. Membahagiakan sekaligus menyakiti ku dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

Belum puas Lucy memandang wajah dan berbincang-bincang dengan Gray, tiba-tiba posisi duduk Gray berubah. ia tiba-tiba tersenyum dan merapikan lengan bajunya yang semula ia lipat hingga ke siku. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Rona merah muncul di wajah putihnya. Lucy melihat perubahan drastis ini membuatnya terusik. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Gray dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang.

Gadis yang Lucy tahu bernama Juvia tiba-tiba datang. Senyum merekahnya disambut dengan pelukan oleh Cana. Ia memberikan kado kepada Cana. Gray melambaikan tangan kepada Juvia. Iris mata mereka bertemu. Juvia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Juvia datang dan mengambil posisi duduk diantara Lucy dan Gray. Lagi-lagi Lucy dibuat menjauh dari Gray. Jarak membuat mereka tiba-tiba merenggang.

"Hai Lucy" Sapa Juvia kemudian duduk. Gray tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari Juvia. Ia tersenyum.

"Hai Juvia…" Sapa Lucy balik.

"Maaf ya… aku terlambat. Tiba-tiba ada _partus_ dan aku harus membantu dokter. Ahh… aku capek sekali" Curhat Juvia kepada Gray dan Gray membalas dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut Juvia membuat Juvia memukul pelan lengan Gray.

Lucy ibarat patung diantara mereka. Lucy tidak dianggap ada disana. Sepertinya dunia menjadi milik mereka berdua. Cana yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya menatap iba pada Lucy.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu terus ada di posisi itu,Lucy?" Gumam Cana

Juvia. Lucy mengenal perempuan ini saat di kampus. Mereka ada di kampus yang sama namun dijurusan berbeda. Lucy dijurusan keperawatan sedangkan Juvia dijurusan kebidanan. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain namun tidak begitu akrab. Sejak kuliah, Lucy sudah tahu bahwa Juvia memiliki charisma tersendiri. Kharisma yang sanggup membuat laki-laki satu kampus tertarik padanya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Semua tahu bahkan dikalangan dosen. Matanya yang bulat. Lesung pipitnya yang muncul ketika tersenyum, rambut hitam sebahunya, tubuhnya yang mungil membuat ia seperti boneka hidup. Apalagi sifatnya yang ramah, hangat, mudah tersenyum dan pandai bergaul menjadi nilai plusnya. Semua jatuh cinta kepadanya tak terkecuali Gray.

Lucy tahu bahwa Gray jatuh cinta pada Juvia. Lucy tahu bahwa Gray selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Juvia. Lucy tahu bahwa Gray selalu menunggu Juvia. Lucy juga tahu bahwa Gray bersabar untuk menanti mendapatkan Juvia walaupun ia tahu Juvia sudah berpacaran dengan Laxus.

Lucy tahu semua dan setiap Gray dan Juvia sedang berdekatan seperti saat ini membuat hatinya ngilu dan perih. Ia iri pada Juvia yang bisa begitu dekat dengan Gray padahal Lucy orang yang pertama dengan Gray. Mengapa ia tidak bisa seperti Juvia. Ia begitu ingin membenci mereka berdua namun mengapa ia tidak bisa? Ia ingin menghapus semua perasaan ini, tapi mengapa susah sekali?

"Aku pulang duluan ya Gray-kun" Ucap Lucy mengambil _sweater_ abunya kemudian memakainya

Gray mengernyit, "Kau tidak ingin pulang denganku?"

Lucy ingin sekali Gray mengantarnya pulang. Duduk di mobil berdua, mendengar musik bersama atau hanya sekedar melihat pemandangan kota dimalam hari melalui kaca mobil. Lucy ingin. Ingin sekali bahkan keinginan itu sempat muncul didalam pikirannya berkali-kali. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menahan itu semua. Menahannya gara-gara Juvia. Wanita yang kini duduk disamping Gray.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah... ini juga sudah malam. Aku besok harus _shift_ pagi" Kilah Lucy

"Baiklah… sampai bertemu besok pagi" Ucap Gray dan hanya dibalas Lucy dengan senyuman kemudian Lucy melangkah pergi. Tidak lupa juga ia berpamitan pada Cana

Dalam langkahnya Lucy selalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Hari ini terasa berat baginya. Kenapa bahagia dan sedih selalu datang diwaktu yang sama hari ini? Sepertinya Kami sama belum mengijinkannya untuk menghabiskan jatah kebahagiaannya.

 _Ada berbagai macam cara manusia mencintai orang yang dicintainya. Di antara banyak cara, mengagumi diam-diam adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Dan perasaan yang terlalu lama diendap dalam-dalam tanpa balasan itu…sangat menyakitkan_

 **Bugh…**

Lucy menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sangat serupa dengan buku yang ia baca sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua pahanya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di pinggiran ranjang tempat tidurnya. Helaian tisu memenuhi lantai marmernya. Hampir dua jam ia menangis. Matanya sembab. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi jika besok ia akan pergi kerja dengan kondisi seperti ini.

 _ **Cana is calling**_

Lucy melirik display handphone. Diambilnya kemudian digeser tombol hijau dan meletakkannya di telinga kanan tanpa tenaga.

"Moshi-moshi" Suara Cana terdengar khawatir

"Hm…" Suara Lucy terdengar parau

"Daijoubu?" Tanya Cana dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman getir oleh Lucy. Walaupun Cana tidak melihatnya namun ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Lucy saat ini. Ia sudah terlalu banyak melihat Lucy seperti ini. Terluka untuk waktu yang lama. Terluka karena satu orang. Satu orang yang mampu membuat luka sebanyak itu pada Lucy. Hanya satu orang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus, Lucy? Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan pada orang yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang mu?"

Air mata yang sudah Lucy tahan kini keluar lagi. Lucy begitu terisak. Bebannya yang dipikulnya terlalu berat. Hatinya merasa ditekan oleh berton-ton batu hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Katakan semua hal yang kau rasakan padanya Lucy. Ayo katakan. Aku capek melihatmu seperti ini. Aku kesal setiap melihat mereka berdua seolah-seolah kamu tidak pernah ada. Aku benci tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sahabatku. Hey… apa perlu aku tonjok wajah mulus Gray itu,hah? Sepertinya kepalanya perlu dipukul biar sadar seberapa besar kau mencintainya"

Lucy hanya terdiam. Air mata terus saja mengalir di pipinya seperti hujan yang tidak berhenti datang saat musim hujan.

"Lucy… kau ha—" tuut..tuut..tuut…

Lucy mengakhiri panggilan itu secara sepihak. Dilemparnya handphone touchscreennya secara sembarang di tempat tidurnya.

"Arrrgghh…" Lucy berteriak sambil memegang dadanya yang begitu terasa sakit. Dada yang menampung banyak luka. Luka tersayat-sayat yang entah sudah berapa banyak jumlahnya. Luka yang belum kering bahkan dibuat luka baru hingga rasa sakit, perih, ngilu sudah menjadi satu dan sulit untuk dibedakan. Luka itu tidak mengeluarkan darah. Luka itu tidak bisa dlihat selain Lucy sendiri. Luka yang sudah tertimbun hingga dua tahun lamanya.

Lucy ibarat berjalan dijalanan berduri tanpa alas kaki. Ia melihat Gray menanti di ujung jalan dengan wajah yang begitu damai, dengan senyum yang begitu hangat. Lucy ingin meraihnya, ingin memeluk Gray di ujung jalan itu. Ia berlari. Ia berlari sangat kencang untuk segera sampai. Tidak peduli jika kakinya berdarah, tidak peduli jika tubuhnya kelelahan. Tidak perduli jika ada luka disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan semua itu.

Ia akan tetap terus mencinta Gray dalam diam. Ia ingin terus seperti itu. Selama ia masih kuat, ia akan berjuang. Selama ia masih mampu ia akan terus memandangi Gray dari kejauhan. Selama ia masih bisa bertahan, ia akan tersenyum dan merahasiakan perasaannya. Tapi… jika ia sudah sangat lelah bahkan seperti ingin mati rasanya memendam ini semua. Maka ia akan siap untuk berhenti melangkah. Ia akan siap untuk berhenti menjadi bayangan Gray.

 **TBC**

Hai… aku datang lagi dengan fanfic fairytail terbaru nieh…

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa kasi reviewnya yaa…

See you *kiss jauh


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ _2_

 ** _Desclamier :_** ** _Fairy Tail_** ** _punya paman_** ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Pairing :_** ** _Nalu, dan temukan yang lainnya_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll_**

 ** _Dont like, dont read_** ** _er_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang?_

Mobil jazz berwarna merah metalik berhenti di depan apartemen berlantai sepuluh. Sang pemilik mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya bahwa gadis mungil itu sangat kelelahan. Gray tersenyum kemudian menatap Juvia sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan waktu di sekitarnya agar ia bisa lebih lama bersama Juvia. Bisakah dia? Mengantar Juvia untuk pulang malam ini saja sudah membuat dadanya membuncah dengan hebat, bagaimana nanti jika ia diminta untuk mengantar Juvia setiap hari? Aaah… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Tapi, senyum yang terbentuk di rahang tegasnya itu tiba-tiba saja luntur. Tatapan matanya menjadi sayu ketika ia melihat pemuda bertubuh tegap, bersurai kuning sedang berjongkok sambil mengeluarkan asap nikotin yang telah diisapnya dalam-dalam. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam kantong jaketnya. Dia—Laxus, kekasih Juvia. Pemuda itu pasti sedang menunggu Juvia hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Gray tersenyum kecut, ternyata kebahagiaannya yang baru ia dapat cepat sekali terganti dengan perih luka yang menusuk hati. Bahkan luka ini sudah teramat banyak membekas di hatinya, namun mengapa Gray tidak berhenti? Ia mau, tapi tidak bisa. Setiap kali ia ingin berhenti, berhenti menatap Juvia, berhenti berjalannya di belakanganya, memberi senyum untuk gadis itu, berhenti apapun tentang Juvia, pemuda raven itu pasti akan kembali mengingat wajah gadis itu. Apakah jatuh cinta itu salah? Jika dari awal Gray tahu bahwa Juvia sudah memiliki kekasih mungkin ia tidak akan jatuh sedalam ini, mungkin ia tidak akan mendamba sebesar ini. Walaupun nantinya Gray tahu bahwa Juvia sudah memiliki Laxus, ia pasti tidak akan bisa menghindar untuk tidak jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan cinta itu datang, pada siapa dan dimana. Dan jika Gray tahu bahwa ia akan sering mengalami sakit hati akibat Juvia, mungkin ia dari dulu akan mempersiapkan stok obat sakit hati yang banyak dengan dosis tinggi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Juvia…" Gray menepuk pelan pundak Juvia

Juvia bangun dan berlonjak kaget, "Astaga… aku ketiduran. Gomenne Gray"

Gray terkekeh, kemudian membantu Juvia melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya, "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Habis ini kau langsung bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhmu dan ingat setelah itu kau langsung tidur jangan main handphone lagi, aku tidak ingin mata pandamu makin membesar"

Juvia tertawa setelah mendengar ocehan panjang dari Gray. Pemuda di depannya ini terkenal dengan irit bicaranya tapi di depannya pemuda ini bisa berubah 180 derajat.

"Hai… perintahmu saya laksanakan pak apoteker" Jawab Juvia sambil mangacungkan tangannya membentuk pose hormat.

Gray meringis dalam hati. Ia tahu Juvia pasti tidak akan mengikuti semua sarannya malam ini. Ada laxus dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu hingga pagi hari. Oh Kami-sama jika bisa ia memutar waktu, Gray ingin bertemu Juvia lebih dulu sebelum Laxus.

"Jaa… mata ashita Gray" Ucap Juvia kemudian membuka pintu mobil

"Mata Ashita"

Juvia melambaikan tangan saat mesin mobil milik Gray dihidupkan, Gray pamit dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Lewat spion mobilnya, ia melihat Laxus memeluk Juvia dari belakang dan mereka berpelukan.

"Laxus!" Pekik Juvia kaget ketika pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang. Senyum merekah langsung terpancar dari wajah lelahnya.

Laxus memeluk gadisnya dan bertanya, "Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?"

Juvia melepas pelukannya, keningnya berkerut—tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum, "Teman"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Juvia tanpa tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang tersakiti karena mereka.

Lucy setengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit sambil sesekali membungkuk jika bertemu dengan beberapa senior atapun petinggi di tempatnya bekerja sebagai salah satu bentuk sopan santunnya. Akibat menangis sepanjang malam matanya menjadi bengkak dan dengan terpaksa ia harus menggunakan kaca mata hiasan untuk menutupinya. Gara- gara tangisannya pula ia hampir terlambat bangun dan akibatnya ia harus tergesa-gesa seperti ini untuk absen sidik jari di ruang staff yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruangan tempat ia bekerja.

"Lucy…"

Lucy terperanjat kaget saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan teryata itu Gray. Penyebab ia menangis tadi malam

Kening Gray berkerut kemudian ia mengamati Lucy dari atas ke bawah, "Ada apa dengan matamu, mengapa bengkak seperti itu?" Gray mencoba menyentuh wajah Lucy namun Lucy segera menampisnya dan membuat Gray sedikit kecewa.

"Gomenne Gray-kun, ini akibat aku menangis sepanjang malam menonton drama" Kilah Lucy sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Gray tersenyum simpul kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau makan siang bersamaku nanti?"

Tanpa babibu lagi Lucy langsung mengiyakan ajakan Gray. "Sampai ketemu nanti siang" Ucap Gray sambil berlalu pergi.

Jantung Lucy berdegung kencang lagi. Ia sampai menutup mulutnya agar tidak memekik kencang akibat terlalu senang. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia mencubit pipinya dan ternyata sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi. Apakah ini hadiah dari tangisannya tadi malam? Jika ia, maka Lucy rela menangis sampai subuh agar bisa di _notice_ Gray. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan ini pada cana.

Lucy sedang memilah beberapa obat dilemari obat dekat ruang tindakan saat beberapa seniornya datang dan membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Ohayou minna" Ucap Erza—senior yang terkenal dengan kedisplinannya. Wanita yang umurnya tepaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari Lucy itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku seragam putihnya. Ia berdeham kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Hari ini kita akan kedatangan pegawai baru. Mengingat ruangan kita—ruang keperawatan 3 memang sangat kekurangan tenaga.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju tak terkecuali Lucy. Dibandingkan dengan ruangan lain, ruangan Lucy memang yang paling sedikit tenaga kesehatannya. Karena masih keterbatasan dana operasional dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja yang menyebabkan para staff bagian HRD harus pintar-pintar memilih tenaga kerja. Tenaga kerja yang professional lah yang paling diutamakan. Dan bersyukurlah hari ini mereka kedatangan tenaga baru yang membuat pekerjaan mereka akan lebih terbantu.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan dragneel. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Fokus utama yang dilihat Lucy saat melihat rekan barunya adalah rambutnya yang cenderung unik. Pink. Lucy terkekeh dalam hati sekaligus takjub. Belum pernah ia melihat pemuda berambut pink. Bukankah pink itu identik dengan perempuan? Tapi pemuda itu sangat percaya diri dan merasa santai dengan penampilannya saat ini. Walaupun bersurai pink, pemuda di depannya ini tetap terlihat berkarisma, _boyish,_ dan juga menarik.

"Ohayou… watashi wa natsu dragneel. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menatap Lucy. Manik mereka bertemu. Manik hitamnya menatap intens manik coklat Lucy. Lucy yang malu ditatap seperti itu akhirnya membuang muka untuk menutup rona merah di pipinya.

"Mulai hari ini, Natsu akan menjadi ketua tim di tim Lucy, mengingat Mirajane harus pindah ke tim yang lain" Seru Erza

"Baiklah! Semuanya kembali bekerja" Perintah Erza dan semua orang berpencar melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda tadi.

"Apa? Gray mengajakmu makan siang nanti setelah pulang kerja?" Cana memekik setelah mendengar penuturan dari Lucy

"Ssssttt… pelankan suaramu, Cana" Hardik Lucy sambil tersenyum menahan malu saat beberapa keluarga pasien dibuat kaget dengan suara Cana yang begitu melengking

" _I cant believe that_ Lucy" Ucap Cana sambil menirukan adegan dari beberapa film barat yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditontonnya

"Aku pun begitu. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya aku hari ini, Cana" "Kau lihat kan wajahku, huh?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Semoga hari ini makan siangnya lancar ya. Good Luck!" Cana memberikan semangat kepada Lucy yang dibalas dengan senyuman paling lebar yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Aahh kenapa jam pulang terasa begitu lama bergulir?

"Anak baru itu menjadi Katim* mu?" Tanya Cana lagi

Lucy hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Tangannya masih sibuk menulis beberapa asuhan keperawatan pasien yang baru saja dirawat inap

"Aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya dari tadi" Cana celingak-celinguk mencari subjek yang menjadi topik perbincangannya dengan Lucy, namun tetap saja Cana tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?"

"Belum" Jawab Lucy cepat

Cana hanya ber oh ria menanggapi jawaban cepat Lucy

Dan akhirnya mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Lucy berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin agar pekerjaannya selesai sebelum jam pulangnya. Ia tidak ingin nantinya jika makan siangnya dengan Gray terganggu hanya karena urusan pekerjaan. Makan siang berdua dengan Gray itu hal yang langka dan special.

Lucy dengan tergesa-gesa membuka lokernya untuk mengambil _tote bag_ nya. Jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Sebentar lagi Gray pasti akan menjemputnya ke ruangan dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju parkiran lalu pergi makan siang. Lucy tidak pernah mempermasalahkan mereka mau makan dimana. Baginya mau di restahurant bintang lima, entah itu makan di warung tepi jalan ia tidak masalah atahu gengsi. Baginya semua makanan enak, mungkin hanya cara penyajiannya saja yang berbeda. Bagi Lucy, walaupun cuma minum air putih asalkan bersama Gray akan terasa seperti minum sirup.

Lucy ingin beranjak namun langkah terhenti akibat handphonenya berdering.

"Moshi-moshi" Lucy menempelkan benda segi panjang itu ke telinga kanannya. Wajahnya sumringah.

"Lucy kau dimana?" Suara baritone diseberang sana terdengar seperti terburu-buru

"Aku masih di loker dan akan kembali ke ruangan. Kau akan menjemputku?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Lucy tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Moment ini selalu menjadi hal yang ditunggu Lucy. Wajarkan jika ia terlewat bahagia.

"Etto…" Suara di seberang sana tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Apa bisa acara hari ini kita tunda dulu?"

Lucy meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya, "Kenapa?" Ia tidak terima.

"Gomenne… ehm, aku ada pekerjaan tambahan. Mendadak dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga" Suara itu terbata-bata.

Lucy menghela nafasnya gusar. Berat, ini terasa berat. Alam bawah sadarnya sejak tadi pagi sudah berimajinasi mengenai hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lewatkan bersama Gray siang ini. Kata orang, seberapa besar kebahagiaan yang kau dapatkan maka sebanyak itu pula kesedihan yang akan kau terima. Dan Lucy meng iyakan hal itu. Bodohnya ia yang terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk makan siang bersama Gray.

"Lucy…"Panggil Gray lagi

"Kau marah?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Tapi percayalah bahwa ini mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku ingin kita makan siang hari ini, tapi aku bisa apa? Stock obat di gudang farmasi harus segera di _stock opname,_ jika tidak maka semakin banyak saja pasokan obat yang keluar tanpa tahu jumlah yang sebenarnya"

Dan sekali lagi, Lucy tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan Gray. Seberapa besar Gray telah mengecewakannya maka ia selalu memaafkan lelaki itu. Walau Lucy kecewa, walau ia sakit hati, walau ia menangis sepanjang malam, walau ia merindukan lelaki itu hingga dadanya seperti ingin meledak rasanya,tapi… lagi-lagi iya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu, ia tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan pemuda raven itu. Bahkan hampir setiap hari Lucy selalu mengikuti aktivitas Gray di berbagai sosmed layaknya seorang _stalker._ Apakah mencintai orang itu harus seperti ini? Harus sesakit ini? Mencintai mu diam-diam ternyata seberat ini.

"Lucy…" Suara Gray membuat Lucy tersadar.

"Hm… baiklah Gray. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa makan siang berdua lagi" Ucap Lucy kecut

"Arigatou"

"Hm…"

Lucy memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lagi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lokernya.

Lucy berjalan dengan tidak semangat menuju parkiran tempat memarkirkan motor maticnya. Hari ini ia sengaja membawa motor karena terlambat bangun. Biasanya, ia paling malas menggunakan kendaraan pribadi jika pergi ke tempat kerja. Ia sering menggunakan bus atahupun kereta api. Tidak punya alasan khusus mengapa ia malah lebih memilih menggunakan kendaraan umum daripada kendaraan pribadi, padahal hampir sebagian besar temannya memilih untuk menggunakan kendaraan pribadi karena lebih cepat, tidak perlu mengantre panas-panasan dan menghindari sesak di saat jam-jam sibuk.

Lucy merogoh _tote bag_ nya mencari kunci motornya, sesaat setelah mendapatkan kuncinya dan mencari motornya, manik coklatnya menangkap pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

Gray bersama Juvia. Lagi-lagi bersama gadis berambut biru itu. Mereka menaiki mobil Gray kemudian melaju pergi. Tampak mereka sangat bahagia. Lalu bagaimana dengan kerjaan yang dikatakan Gray barusan lewat telepon? Apakah itu sebuah kebohongan? Lagi-lagi Lucy mencoba menampik pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin ia hanya mengantarkan Juvia pulang lalu kembali lagi. Ya pasti. Lucy yakin.

"Lucyy…." Suara cempreng milik Levi membuat Lucy mendongak

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya lagi

"Akan…"Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian barusan

"Apa kau akan pulang Levi?" Tanya Lucy balik,

"Hm… hari ini kerjaan di apotek tidak begitu banyak. Jadi Gray menyuruh kami untuk pulang"

"Bukankah kalian ada _stock opname_ hari ini?" Lucy bertanya kaget.

" _Stock opname?"_ Levy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak ada agenda untuk _stock opname_ hari ini Lucy. Biasanya kami akan melakukan _stock opname_ jika sudah mendekati akhir bulan"

Seketika lutut Lucy menjadi lemas. Pikiran negatifnya ternyata benar. Gray telah berbohong kepadanya. tapi kenapa ia harus berbohong? Jika ia ingin pergi bersama dengan Juvia kenapa tidak mengatakan saja yang sejujurnya. Walaupun Lucy tahu ia akan sakit, tapi lebih menyakitkan jika ia tahu orang yang ia cintai memilih berbohong.

Lucy tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia pergi secepat mungkin, ke tempat yang sepi agar bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya tanpa ada orang tahu. Bahkan panggilannya Levi tidak digubris sedikit pun oleh Lucy

 _ **Hikkkkkkkzzzzzzz…..**_

Air mata Lucy mengalir di pipinya yang putih, ia sesenggukkan. Dadanya kembang kempis. Sakit, sakit sekali. Ia merasa hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya. Setelah dibuat terbang tinggi ke atas langit oleh Gray, dan seketika pula di hempas jatuh ke jurang yang dalam oleh orang sama.

Lucy lelah. Lucy lelah mencintai diam-diam. Lucy lelah merindu ingin bertemu namun hanya ia saja yang tahu. Lucy ingin terlepas, namun mengapa rasanya sulit.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan patah hati adalah waktu atau orang baru"

Suara asing itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Lucy, seketika ia mendongak dan mendapati pemuda berambut pink yang diketahui telah menjadi katim (ketua tim) nya mulai hari ini berada di dekatnya. Pemuda itu dengan santainya berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding beton berwarna abu sambil mengulum lollipop. Satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana panjangnya.

Cepat-cepat Lucy menghapus jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku" Ucap Lucy sarkastik

Lucy hendak pergi namun lagi-lagi perkataan Natsu membuatnya mematung,

"Kau boleh singgah di hatiku. Bermain-main disana. Mungkin saja setelah kau singgah kau akan merasa betah" Jawab Natsu sambil menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan mengulum permennya.

Lucy menatap Natsu tajam, "Dasar pria aneh" Umpatnya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Natsu. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pria yang belum dikenalnya itu

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk singgah ya" Teriak Natsu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Lucy

Lucy menatap Natsu sekali lagi, kemudian membuang wajahnya dan berjalan lagi. Pertemuannya dengan Natsu semakin membuat kepalanya ingin meledak rasanya.

"PRIA ANEH!" Umpat Lucy sambil bergedik ngeri

 **TBC**

Fiuhhh butuh perjuangan buat ngembaliin mood buat nulis fanfic ini, #janganditiruyaabuatparawriteryanglain

How how how? Alurnya lambat kan? Nggak disengaja sih, Cuma emang segini aja yang ada diotaku, jadinya daripada kebuang mubazir mending dtulis aja, hehehe

Aku mohon maaf banget yaa kalau updatenya lama, soo jangan bosen buat nungguin kelanjutkan chapternya. Aku selalu nunggu coment kalian loo buat kemajuan cerita ini, coment apa aja boleh kok, tentang isi cerita boleh, tulisanku juga boleh, tentang hubungan mereka jugaa boleehh loo yaaa..hihii

Udah aah cuap-cuapnyaa… see u next chapter yaa minna

Kiss u,

Ilaasasuhinachan/RyeoNae


End file.
